poptropicafandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Gojiran103/Vampires Curse Island 2: Bloodthurst
WARNING!: This story may not be entertaining for young children on this wiki. The story will be a little mature. Rated T 14 and up. ''Part 1: The Demons Rise... ''Narrator: Heh...vampires, the most super cute girl-winovers. They are undead demons that have been dead for thousands of years, instead of zombies, skeletons, or anything like that. They now uprise as bloodthursty abominations. I hope these heroes stop the vampires once and for all. Because they, are, back. Shaky Noodle: Uh, Super Hawk...do you really think I should go outside? In the dark, thunderclouding rain? Super Hawk: Dude, are you seriously that scared? It's just the dark, nothing is going to stalk you. Now go and take the trash out! Shaky Noodle: *sighs and walks* Shaky Noodle: Oooooooo man...I really don't like the sound of this... Shaky Noodle: *takes out the trash* ......AHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!! *quickly runs inside* Shaky Noodle: Okay....okay...just calm...down.... ???: *shows up as a black figure* Shaky Noodle: *looks at the figure* AHHHHHHH!!!!!!!! SUPER HAWK!!!!!! SUPER HAWK!!!!!!!!!!! Super Hawk: *opens the door* WHAT!? Shaky Noodle: *quickly goes inside the house* Super Hawk: *sighs and closes door* Rough Fang: *yawns* Uh, what happened? Super Hawk: *gets mad* He happened.... Shaky Noodle: I SWORE form my heart that I saw a black figure!! IT WAS REAL!!! I'M NOT KIDDING! Super Hawk: Goodness, I HATE it when you do not do what your told. Rule 1, in the hero handbook. DO NOT BE AFRAID! Shaky Noodle: I just sworn I saw one Super Hawk...he was sligthly walking too... Super Hawk: *sighs deeply* Just stop being scared...no wonder your just like your father. In Shaky Noodle's memory... Shaky Noodle's Dad: AHH!!! VAMPIRES!!! MS .HAWK!!!! MS. HAWK!!! Super Hawk's mom: UGH! What is it? Can't you see i'm putting my baby in bed!? Shaky Noodle's Dad: Vampires....VAMPIRES!!!! Super Hawk's mom: Here we go... Out of the memory.. Shaky Noodle: Look, your mothers and fathers were the same. Your mom was always being strict HMMMMMM??????? Super Hawk: Oh, shush. My mom is always like that... Rough Fang: I need to go back to sleep...*takes a long sleep* Super Hawk: I think Rough Fang is more scared of vampires than you are. ???: MINE!!! *bites Super Hawk's neck* Super Hawk: AHHH!!!! Shaky Noodle: SUPER HAWK!!!! Fellow Vampire: Vhe Super Hawk, is mine now...I am a fellow vampire, and so will your little friend... Super Hawk: Sha-....sha....*falls down* Fellow Vampire: Exellent... Vampire Super Hawk: *gets up* ......HIIIIIIIIIIISS!!!!! Shaky Noodle: Ah....AHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!! *runs away* Shaky Noode: Super Hawk! Snap out of it! Vampire Super Hawk: Vaha...I will never pesk, soon, you will become of our league, do not worry. Shaky Noodle: I will NEVER join the league of vampires!!! SNAP OUT OF IT!!! Vampire Super Hawk: Vhen you will be forced to be... HISSSSSS!!!!! *bites Shaky Noodle's neck massivley* Shaky Noodle: AGGHHH!!!...My neck...is bleeding...*falls down* how could you Super Hawk?... Vampire Super Hawk: Vecause...I AM A VAMPIRE!!! MUAHAHAH!!!! Shaky Noodle: Oh no...the transformation...AghagjakgkyuAYsrfguGFJAHFAKJVGHFAKJAHVGFA!!!!!!!!!!.... Vampire Super Hawk: Velcome to the vampires... Vampire Shaky Noodle: HIIIIIIIIISSSSSSSSS!!!!!!!!!!! Outside of the dream, when he woke up... Shaky Noodle: *instantly wakes up* *gasp*......I....It all, just a dream? ...*gets out of bed* Shaky Noodle: Looks like the morning sun is up... Super Hawk: .....*wakes up and yawns* Good morning Shaky Noodle! Shaky Noodle: Hey... Super Hawk: Is something wrong? Shaky Noodle: No...I'm fine, just had a crazy dream. Super Hawk: Oh, well we need to start our adventure. Count Bram has returned once again. Shaky Noodle: Alright, *gets up* Super Hawk: But first, let's eat some breakfast. Shaky Noodle: *gasp* ROUGH FANG! Rough Fang: ......... Super Hawk: Oh no! What happened to him!? Shaky Noodle: He's sick... Super Hawk: His neck has 2 red spots on it... Shaky Noodle in his mind: C-could it be?... Super Hawk: It looks like Count Bram must of bit him... Shaky Noodle: Could he be turning into a vampire? Super Hawk: This bite doesn't look like a contagious bite. It looks like it will kill him! Shaky Noodle: How much time does he have!? Super Hawk: Maybe about 24 hours. That's when he passes away... Shaky Noodle: Man, I really hope he doesn't die out... To be continued... Category:Blog posts